There are several reasons that inkjet printing has become a popular way of recording images on various media surfaces, particularly paper. Some of these reasons include low printer noise, variable content recording, capability of high speed recording, and multi-color recording. Additionally, these advantages can be obtained at a relatively low price to consumers. However, though there has been great improvement in inkjet printing, accompanying this improvement are increased demands by consumers in this area, e.g., higher speeds, higher resolution, full color image formation, increased stability, etc. Additionally, inkjet printing technology is becoming more prevalent in high speed commercial printing markets. Regardless of the platform, particularly when printing with dye-based inkjet inks, achieving or maintaining a high optical density as well as retaining reduced bleed can be challenging. Coated media typically used for these types of printing can perform somewhat acceptably on these types of inkjet printing devices, but there is still room for improvement as it relates to image quality. As such, research and development of media continue to be sought.